Je le sens
by Lubilule-Malefoy
Summary: OS / Harry Potter, jeune homme, trahi par tous, trouve tout ce dont il avait besoin dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours, qui deviendra sa seule préoccupation, la seule chose qu'il aura en tête. C'est lui ou personne.


**Titre :** Je le sens

**Auteur :** Lubilule-Malefoy (Moi-même !)

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages et l'histoire appartiennent à notre Déesse J.K. Rowling !

**Rating :** T

**Pairing :** LV / HP**  
**

**Résumé** : OS / Harry Potter, jeune homme, trahi par tous, trouve tout ce dont il avait besoin dans les bras de son ennemi de toujours, qui deviendra sa seule préoccupation, la seule chose qu'il aura en tête. C'est lui ou personne.

**NdA : **Bien le bonjour mes chers poulets. Je viens de retrouver ce petit OS sur mon PC qui date de mars dernier et j'ai donc décidé de le publier... Et dire que je croyais déjà l'avoir fait ! Bref, j'espère que vous l'aimerez même si le début est un peu répétitif, c'est nécessaire pour bien comprendre les sentiments de notre cher Harry. Je tiens à préciser que cet OS ne relate pas du tout la fin de l'histoire comme dans le livre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Je le sens..._

Je le sens. Tout prêt de moi. Dans ce lit. Je l'entends respirer. J'entends cette respiration régulière. Elle est lente. Elle est tiède. Mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Je le sais. Je suis dos à lui. Mais lui, est tourné vers moi. Je sens son souffle sur mon cou, qui fait doucement voleter les mèches déposées sur ma nuque. Je le sens. Je sens sa chaleur corporelle contre mon dos et l'arrière de mes jambes. Sa chaleur qui m'enveloppe comme un doux cocon. Sa chaleur qui est tellement agréable, tellement reposante. Sa chaleur, elle est tout pour moi. Tout. À présent je sens le bout de ses doigts frôler doucement mon épiderme. Ses doigts tracent une ligne invisible tout le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je ne dois pas bouger. Je dois faire comme si je dormais. Même si je sais que, lui sait que je suis éveillé. Je suis éveillé et je le sens. Je sens son souffle, sa chaleur, ses doigts.

Je l'entends. J'entends son souffle. J'entends sa respiration. Lente et régulière. J'entends les battements de son cœur, en harmonie avec sa respiration. Les battements de son cœur sont presque inaudibles. Ils sont lents, réguliers. Je les entends résonner dans sa cage thoracique. J'entends ce cœur battre. Je l'entends lui. Lui, il est tout pour moi à présent. Je l'entends. J'entends le bruit des draps qui se froissent lorsque ses doigts effleurent la peau de mon dos. Lorsque son bras bouge au fur et à mesure qu'il parcourt cette étendue de chaire qui est offerte à lui. J'entends le bruit que font ses doigts lorsqu'ils glissent sur moi. J'entends tout de lui. Car j'entends le silence. Et le silence est emplit de bruits.

Je le sens. Lui. Je sens son odeur. Tellement agréable. Tellement douce. Tellement comme lui. Son odeur est tout pour moi. Car, son odeur lui appartient, et lui est tout pour moi. Je sens tout de lui. Je le sens tout entier. Je sens son cœur, je sens sa chaleur, je sens son odeur, je sens son contact. Je le sens lui. Son contact. Si doux. Comme son odeur. Comme sa chaleur. Son contact est si bon. Je sens ses doigts sur ma peau. Je les sens qui se déplacent de mon dos vers mon épaule. Je sens ses doigts faire de petit cercle sur cette épaule qui est la mienne. Je sens ses doigts qui descendent lentement le long de mon bras jusqu'à mon coude pour remonter vers cette même épaule, puis monter plus haut pour caresser ma nuque et se perdre dans mes cheveux.

J'aime lorsqu'il me touche. J'aime son odeur. J'aime le bruit que son cœur fait. J'aime le rythme de sa respiration. J'aime sentir sa chaleur. J'aime son contact. J'aime tout de lui. Je l'aime. Tout simplement. Je l'aime. Et je sais que lui le sait. Je l'aime. Plus que tout au monde. Car, le monde, lui m'a laissé. Tout le monde m'a laissé, et lui seul est resté. Je l'aime. Tellement. Je l'aime si fort que je pourrais en mourir. Je pourrais mourir. Mais lui ne veut pas que je meurs. Non. Il ne le veut pas. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Après tout, il ne m'aime pas.

Lui. Il aime mon corps. Il aime me toucher. Il aime mes baisers. Il aime le contact de ma peau. Il aime parcourir mon corps de ses mains. Il aime mon odeur. Je le sais, il me l'a dit une fois. Il aime la couleur de mes yeux. Il dit qu'ils sont d'un vert comme il n'en a jamais vu. Il aime me toucher les cheveux, passer sa main entre plusieurs de mes mèches. Il aime faire glisser son corps contre le mien. Il aime faire glisser son corps à l'intérieur du mien. Il aime faire tout cela. Il aime tout ce qui m'appartient. Mais il ne m'aime pas moi.

Vous savez qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Harry Potter. Et je suis tombé dans un horrible monde. Ce monde qui était tellement parfait pour moi auparavant. Vous savez, il existe deux sortes de monde. Le Monde Non-Magique, celui où vous vous trouvez sûrement, et le Monde Magique. Avant, j'étais exactement comme vous, une personne non-magique, une personne moldue comme on dit ici. Mais à l'aube de mes onze ans, j'appris que je n'appartenais pas à ce monde, ce monde de moldus. J'appris que j'étais une personne du Monde Magique. J'appris que j'étais un Sorcier. Ce jour fut le plus beau de toute mon existence.

Dans ce tout nouveau monde pour moi, je me fis plein d'amis, des gens comme moi. Tous ces amis, je me les suis faits dans une école spéciale. L'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Un endroit merveilleux. Vraiment. Mais petit à petit. On m'apprit pourquoi je n'avais pas été mis au courant de ma véritable nature pendant tout ce temps. Mes parents étaient décédés. Ça, je le savais. On m'avait dit qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais un an. Mais tout cela n'était que mensonge.

En réalité, mes parents avaient été tués, par le plus grand Mage Noir que toute l'humanité ait connue. Ce Mage Noir portait le nom de Lord Voldemort. Et ce soir où mes parents ont été assassinés par cet homme, il avait voulu me tuer également. Mais grâce à de la vieille magie utilisée par ma mère, j'ai survécu, et le Maître incontesté de la Magie Noire fut annihilé. Cependant, contrairement à ce que la majorité des personnes pensaient, il n'était pas mort. Et à mes quatorze ans, je l'ai vu revenir à la vie devant mes yeux, sous une apparence immonde. Il disait qu'il voulait me tuer. Mais je me suis enfuis, avec de la chance.

Lorsque je suis revenu à cette école de Sorcellerie qui était devenu une vraie maison pour moi, je me suis empressé de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé au Directeur. Un homme admirable. Albus Dumbledore. Tout de suite, on m'a protégé. Et l'année suivante, tout le monde nous prenait pour des fous, le Directeur et moi-même. Car personne ne voulait croire au retour du Mage Noir. Mais à la fin de cette même année, tout le monde le vit, et tous se préparèrent à la bataille. À mes seize ans, Dumbledore mourut, assassiné. À mes dix-sept ans, la bataille contre Lord Voldemort faisait rage.

Et le jour où je dus me battre contre lui, une révélation me fut faite. Un souvenir d'un de mes anciens professeurs, décédé maintenant, me fut montré. Le contenu de ce souvenir me fit voir la trahison. Je n'avais été gardé en vie que pour être tué au bon moment à cause d'un sort de Magie Noire qui permettait à Lord Voldemort de séparer son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Et le jour où il avait assassiné mes parents, un bout de son âme s'était accroché à la mienne. Donc en me tuant, ce morceau d'âme serait détruit, et lui serait détruit par la même occasion.

Cependant, je ne fis rien de ce qui était prévu. Je ne me battis pas contre ce Mage Noir. Et devant tous, je fis quelque chose qui choqua tout le monde. Je me mis en plein milieu du champ de bataille, où étaient regroupés tous les serviteurs de Lord Voldemort, et tous ses adversaires, mes alliés. En plein milieu, il était là. En plein milieu, je le rejoignis. Et je lui avouais tout ce que je venais de voir. Ainsi, il ne me tua pas. Ainsi, je le rejoignis, hurlant contre tous les autres. Tous ces traîtres.

À dix-huit ans, toujours aux côtés du Mage Noir, je l'aidais à retrouver son apparence. Nous avons parcouru la moitié de la planète, à la recherche de plantes, d'animaux rares et d'autres livres, datant du temps de Merlin tant ils étaient vieux et décrépis. Et au bout de sept mois passés à ses côtés, je me rendis compte. Compte d'une autre partie de sa personnalité. Une part de lui plus humaine et moins monstrueuse. Et cette part de lui s'accorda avec son jeune physique, retrouvé. Il était beau. Affreusement beau. Il était, et il est toujours, d'une beauté dangereuse. Les cheveux noirs d'encre. Les yeux rouges carmin. Une peau très pâle et un corps de rêve, magnifiquement fuselé.

À dix-neuf ans, la guerre faisait toujours rage dans le monde Sorcier, et les moldus commençaient réellement à se douter de quelque chose. Inconsciemment, ils étaient inquiets. Sur le qui-vive. Cependant, cette fois-là, je ne me battis pas avec mes anciens camarades de Poudlard, mais contre eux. Ce fût un moment très dur pour moi. Mais ils m'avaient trahi. J'étais sûr et certain qu'ils étaient au courant, même si ils le niaient. Ce jour-là, je fis quelque chose de dur. Je me battis contre eux. Avec des nouveaux pouvoirs qu'ils ne soupçonnaient même pas. Oui. Car Lord Voldemort m'avait appris à mieux me servir de mes pouvoirs et à puiser dans mes réserves magiques. D'abord je n'utilisais que de la Magie Blanche, réticent à l'idée d'utiliser de la mauvaise Magie. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres me fit entendre raison. Il n'y avait ni de bonne, ni de mauvaise magie. Seulement de la Blanche, de la Noire. De la claire, et de la sombre. Part de lumière et d'obscurité. Ce jour-là, je tuais. Pour la première fois. Je tuais la petite sœur de mon ancien meilleur ami. Celle qui m'avait aimé. Celle que j'avais aimée. Je la tuais, et je voyais dans leur regard. De la Haine.

La Haine, je l'avais recherchée. Et au final, je l'avais trouvée. Je voulais tellement qu'ils me haïssent. C'était tellement plus facile comme ça de me battre contre eux. Je n'avais rien à prouver, et au moins, ils se battaient sérieusement. Ils me haïssaient. Mais certains essayaient encore de me faire entendre « raison », comme ils disaient si bien. Mais ce n'était pas parce que je n'avais pas la même façon de penser qu'eux, que la mienne était forcément la fausse. La Mauvaise. Celle à bannir. J'avais enfin compris ce pourquoi Voldemort se battait depuis tout ce temps. J'avais modifié quelque peu ses idéaux en prenant l'exemple de mon ancienne meilleure amie, qui était moldue, mais surdouée. Mais son objectif restait le même. Tous les exterminés, pour que le monde devienne pur.

Je ne pouvais que le comprendre. Lui comme moi avions eu un parent Sorcier de Sang-Pur et un parent Moldu. Lui comme moi avons été élevés par d'affreux moldus. Lui dans un orphelinat où il se sentait beaucoup trop différent et où les autres enfants avaient peur de lui. Moi dans la famille de la sœur de ma mère, anti-sorcier, et où j'étais maltraité. Lui comme moi qui avait fait confiance. Nous avions accordé notre confiance au même homme. Albus Dumbledore. À lui, il lui donna de l'espoir en lui apprenant qu'il était un sorcier et en lui apprenant la magie, tout comme moi. À lui, il ne lui donna pas de chance de faire ses preuves, et il tourna mal. À moi, il se servit de mon esprit et mes pouvoirs pour vaincre son ancien élève, et au final, je le rejoignis.

À vingt ans, pour la première fois, je lui donnais mon corps. Je m'étais épris de lui. Je l'aimais. À la folie, et même au-delà. Pour la première fois, il entra en moi, me caressa, me faisant ressentir des choses que je n'avais jamais ressenties auparavant. Je l'aimais, et je me sentais aimé. Je me sentais complet à ses côtés. Sentimentalement parlant. Physiquement parlant. Mentalement et moralement parlant. Pour la première fois, je ne me souciais plus de rien. Je n'étais intéressé que par lui et moi, dans ce lit confortable. Lui qui était entré en moi et qui me faisait sentir tellement bien. Qui me procurait tellement de plaisir. Qui me faisait ressentir tellement de nouvelles sensations, que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un jour. Sa magie se mêlait à la mienne pendant cet acte merveilleux, et c'était ce qui m'était arrivé de mieux.

À vingt-et-un ans, nous avons réussi à détacher le morceau d'âme de Voldemort de la mienne. Je n'étais plus un Horcruxe. J'étais libre. Et lui, était libre de me tuer, sans aucun remord. Cependant, il ne le fit pas. Me disant que je n'étais plus le morveux qu'il avait connu, et que mes pouvoirs avaient énormément évolués. Il voulait que je me joigne entièrement à sa cause. J'acceptais. Par amour.

Il a la possibilité de me tuer à n'importe quel moment. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il ne m'aime pas. Il aime mon corps et ce qui m'appartient. Mais il ne m'aime pas moi. Il aime entrer en moi. Mais il ne m'aime pas moi. Il dit que l'amour rend faible. Je dis que l'amour rend fort. Notre plus grande différence est là. Dans la perception que nous avons de l'amour. Je l'aime et je me bats pour lui. Il ne m'aime pas, et ce que je pense ne l'intéresse pas. Lui causant beaucoup moins de soucis à son avis. Notre plus grande différence est là. Et pourtant, elle nous rapproche comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue ! Alors, review ?**


End file.
